


Ни слова о лампочке.

by meowfix



Series: Эффект котика [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Superheroes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8470294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowfix/pseuds/meowfix
Summary: Небольшая и совсем не серьезная аналитика о том, как персонажи "Эффекта котика" вкручивают лампочку и занимаются разными другими полезными и не очень вещами =)Предупреждение: не бечено.





	

1\. Как герои ходили бы на гей-парад или митинг за права ЛГБТ?  
Ашер: пришел бы разгонять "гадких пидорасов", полностью проигнорировав тот факт, что сам живет с самцом инопланетного котика и вряд ли имеет право тыкать в других пальцем.  
Нагаш: пошел бы с Ашером, чтобы посмотреть, что такое эти "гадкие пидорасы" и был бы разочарован, поняв, что они мало чем отличаются от других представителей расы человеков. Хотя игру в "разгоняние" поддержал бы с удовольствием.  
Гарст: не пошел бы вовсе, но с удовольствием посмотрел бы под попкорн прямую трансляцию.  
Тайн: молча неодобрил бы само мероприятие, всех участников и Ашера с Нагашем. Впрочем, Ашера с Нагашем Тайн неодобрял с самого начала.

2\. Как герои ходили бы в библиотеку?  
Ашер: пошел бы с чувством глубокой бессмысленности бытия.  
Нагаш: пошел бы с Ашером.  
Гарст: пошел бы с верой в то, что это сделает его умнее.  
Тайн: у Тайна дома своя библиотека с блекджеком. Только с блекджеком, мама Тайна не одобряет шлюх.

3\. Как герои ходили бы за хлебом?  
Ашер: не пошел бы за хлебом сам, а отправил бы за ним Нагаша.  
Нагаш: пошел бы с верой в то, что это его священное право – добывать для любимого Лео Ашера пищу. Даже такую бессмысленную, как хлеб.  
Гарст: пошел бы представляя, что это Миссия.  
Тайн: мама не пускает Тайна в магазин. Она и на работу-то позволяет ему ходить с большой неохотой.

4\. Как герои вкручивали бы лампочку?  
Ашер: вкрутил бы лампочку, не напрягаясь.  
Нагаш: вкручивал бы лампочку старательно и безрезультатно.  
Гарст: вкручивал бы лампочку, рисуя в своей фантазии целый фантастический сюжет о том, зачем он это делает, и почему именно эта лампочка должна спасти мир.  
Тайн: не приспособлен к жизни и не смог бы даже вкрутить лампочку.

5\. Как герои моют посуду?  
Ашер: всегда предпочитает пластиковые тарелки и полуфабрикаты и потому не моет посуду.  
Нагаш: Нагаш моет посуду языком.  
Гарст: моет посуду раз в неделю.  
Тайн: беспросветность его жизни заключается в том, что к посуде его тоже не подпустят.

6\. Как герои знакомились бы с родителями партнера?  
Ашер: знакомился бы с опаской.  
Нагаш: знакомился бы с родителями Ашера по фотографиям.  
Гарст: пришел бы к родителям потенциальной невесты при полном параде с папкой, в которой он хранит газетные вырезки о своих достижениях.  
Тайн: у Мистера Несправедливости никогда не будет партнера.

7\. Как герои участвовали бы в Олимпиаде?  
Ашер: его бы не пустили по состоянию здоровья.  
Нагаш: его не пустили бы даже смотреть.  
Гарст: Гарст далек от спорта.  
Тайн: между работой, геройством и мамой на Олимпиаду у него просто не осталось бы времени.

8\. Как герои ходили бы в оперу?  
Ашер: пошел бы только под страхом смерти.  
Нагаш: пошел бы с Ашером посмотреть на обычаи людей. Был бы очарован. Подмяукивал бы каждой партии.  
Гарст: пошел бы на спор.  
Тайн: пошел бы, чтобы вывести маму в свет и дать ей возможность продемонстрировать новые меха.


End file.
